More Than My Credit Card
by Astraea Eos
Summary: A quiet ending to a nonchalant dinner out at an expensive restaurant was interrupted when Hans' credit card is stolen from the transaction process by an imposing waitress with the iciest aura Hans had ever felt. One thing led to another, and Hans soon realized the icy imposter had stolen more than his dinner bill. Modern AU, Helsa, Kristanna
1. Meet Hans

_Bzzzzzzz bzzzzzzzzzz_

Hans groaned in his sleep and rolled over to shut off his buzzing smartphone lying between a couple half empty krumkake bags and a spilled bottle of soda on coffee table. He groped around for the sleek, glossy phone he had newly purchased a few weeks ago and stabbed the screen with his hand to answer the call, not bothering to check the ID. He shoved it right next to his ear, the cold surface of his phone on his warm temple making shudder.

"Hello?" He mumbled drowsily. His voice cracked with tiredness and he swallowed. His throat felt parched and slightly sore.

"Hans! Hey buddy," the cheerful and much awake voice of his best friend since high school, Kristoff Bjorman came through his phone speaker loudly and painfully. Hans winced as he set his phone down.

"What?" He mumbled.

"Just wanted to check in with ya," Kristoff continued. "What have you done so far today?"

"It's... it's early morning," Hans replied.

"Hans, it's four pm. Even Anna is awake by now," Kristoff groaned, amused.

Hans glanced at the time at the top of the phone screen. It was nowhere near morning.

"Ugh, I slept in again," he said.

"Good job, sideburns," Kristoff said. "And let me guess, you're on your living room couch, covered in that Arendelle High blanket, with two opened bags of krumkake cookies and a spilled bottle of Solo on the coffee table."

"Um, how did you know that so... precisely?" Hans gulped suspiciously. He sat up.

"You're... also only in boxers," Kristoff added. He began to laugh.

Hans turned towards the half curtained window and almost screamed. Kristoff was perched on the small balcony outside the window, phone in hand.

"Kristoff!" Hans cried. "You scared me!"

"That's what best friends are for," Kristoff said cheerfully. "Now let me in."

* * *

The two men sat around the breakfast nook in Hans' kitchen, Hans slurping drowsily over a bowl of soggy instant muesli that had way too much milk, and Kristoff primly typing away on his laptop next to him. Late afternoon sunshine streamed through the windows; reflecting off the dirty dishes in the sink, the various paperwork scattered on the counter Hans yet had time to complete, and the microwave splattered with dried tomato sauce from last night's dinner "accident". Apparently, you weren't supposed to put a whole jar of sauce in the microwave and hope it would magically warm without exploding.

"Seriously dude? Ice harvesting videos? Again?" Hans choked out through a mouthful of oats as he saw Kristoff's laptop screen.

"It's satisfying!" Kristoff rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "I would do that all day, it looks like fun."

"Yeah, sawing away on a three foot block of ice from five to nine every day is fun," Hans replied sarcastically. "Look at that harvester's face. He's so into it."

"It's a lot deeper than that," Kristoff argued. "You see..."

As his friend rattled away at the importance and ideologies of ice harvesting, Hans' mind drifted. Last night, he had stayed up late binging epiosdes of _Frikjent_ until the wee hours after a difficult day- err- night at work. Drawling over krumkake cookies and soda, he had fallen asleep in a wallowing pit of tiredness. His boss- Weselton- kept getting on his case, and his coworkers weren't being the most helpful. Lately, Hans had found it rather tiring to come back to the office every morning and to face the same old drama and unmet expectations set for him.

Back to the present, Hans pushed away his cereal bowl and set his head on his arm, feeling tired still.

"... and that concludes my ideologies," Kristoff finished. "Also, why is the whole microwave splattered with sauce?"

"Umm, no reason," Hans wiped his mouth with his arm. "Look, I had no plans for today. There wasn't really a reason to wake u-"

He looked up to see had Kristoff straightened his paperwork into two wrinkled stacks, wiped the microwave clean, had loaded the dishwasher, and was currently wiping the countertops.

"Aww _kis_ , you didn't have to," Hans said appreciatively. He looked at the living room to see it had been whisked clean as well; the Arendelle _Ungdomsskole_ blanket folded neatly on the couch, the bags of krumkake sealed with a chip clip, and the soda mopped up. "You really didn't."

"Your house is a whole mess," Kristoff groaned. "I couldn't help it."

"I could have used an extra hand," Hans said gratefully. "I just haven't been feeling like doing anything outside of work lately, trying to secure my position. And father keeps getting on my case. Weselton won't leave me alone-"

"Save it, save it," Kristoff interrupted. "I understand. Anyway, you're going out with me and Anna for dinner tonight. We're going to an expensive restaurant tonight which means you'll have to dress formal for once. I don't want you dragging yourself around in here when you could be having a good time. That's what weekends are for, right?"

"Ugh, fine."

"I'll pick you up at six fifteen sharp," Kristoff informed him. "Also, my next objective is to find a girl for your single arse."

Hans blushed. "Umm..."

"Yep. Get ready."

"Guess I can't get out of it," Hans joked. "Alright, I'll get ready."


	2. Snatched!

**Hey hi ho my friends! It's Astrea back with another fanfiction. This will be very Helsa and Kristanna centered. It will also be set in Norway (Arendelle, duh) which is a challenge for me because I live in North America. I want to make it as accurate as possible to modern Norwegian culture so please help a writer out!**

* * *

Hans was just grabbing the last of his things when the doorbell rang. He opened the door to see Kristoff and Anna waiting for him.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't hop on my balcony," Hans joked.

"What?" Anna asked, looking bewildered.

"It's a long story," Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Ready to go, sideburns?"

"Yeah, let me grab my shoes." Hans replied, trotting down the hallway. He grabbed his pair of black dress shoes from his closet and came back out. He had made sure to look good that night in respect of Kristoff. He had showered off all his tiredness, gelled down his hair, and had donned a handsome black suit. An afterthought sent him giving himself a clean shave and spraying on some of good cologne, just for a special touch. As he made his way back to the front door with shoes in hand, Kristoff whistled.

"You look, like, better than expected," Kristoff joked. He was wearing a dark gray cravat over a white button down and a pair of black pants, but his dirty blond hair was still tousled and wild like always. Anna was wearing a dark green rosemaled gown that brought out the teal in her eyes and her auburn hair was braided and pinned up. They looked like a typical wealthy couple out for an expensive dining, awaiting Hans the Third Wheel.

"The only thing you're missing is a lovely lady, but we'll leave that be for now," Anna joked as they made their way downstairs to the car.

"Oh, please," Hans rolled his eyes with a grin.

Despite their clean cut appearances, the Bjorman car was a mess, as usual. Hans had to push aside at least five chocolate bar wrappers, some cookie crumbs, and a ripped snowman piñata before he sat down in the backseat.

"Sorry about that," Kristoff apologized as he saw Hans unpeeling a wrapper from the seat.

Once they were off, conversation flowed easily. Cheerful, upbeat music played from the car speakers as they laughed and joked around. About half an hour later, they pulled into a lovely, quaint neighborhood lined with antique shops and family run restaurants. As he opened the window, a whiff of fresh baked birthday kringle from a nearby bakery wafted into the car.

"Mmm... is that chocolate?" Anna sighed happily.

* * *

"So this was what you had in mind," Kristoff commented as they strolled to the front of a tall, red painted building.

" _Statholdergaarden_ , roots from the 1600s," Kristoff replied.

"How are we going to pay for this?" Hans laughed.

"It's Kristoff, so with ice blocks," Anna whispered as they walked into the restaurant.

"Kristoff Bjorman, Table for three," Kristoff told the host at the front desk.

Hans glanced around as they entered the restaurant. _Statholdergaarden's_ interior was a seamless combination of styles from both the past and present. The baby blue walls, sculpted ceiling, cream colored table ware, and the dark finish of the floor all blended nicely. He turned his attention back to the front desk as their host waved them over to an available table. Their host was a young woman with the longest golden hair Hans had ever seen. She had bright green eyes, a pink blouse, and a quirky grin. She handed them three menus and pointed to a table near the edge of the dining room.

"Right over there," she told them.

As they seated themselves around the glass covered table set with ornate dining ware; a middle aged woman with a sweeping red velvet gown and wild, curly black hair swept over to their table with elegant fervor.

" _God kveld_ ," she purred. "My name is Gothel and I will be serving you tonight. Let me know when you're ready." She swept off to another table in a quick manner.

"Gosh, she's energetic," Anna commented.

Dinner was excellent. Hans chose partridge, celery and Brussels sprouts drizzled with cherry sauce. Kristoff chose _langoustine_ , and Anna finally picked duck breast with salsify and cabbage. Lazy conversation drifted between Kristoff and Anna, leaving Hans to feel rather left out. He found himself glancing at his watch more and more often as the night wore on.

Later, they were drawing over dessert when Anna gasped. "Kristoff!" She cried, grabbing her husband's arm as she glanced at her phone.

"What is it?" Kristoff asked absentmindedly, poking at a piece of pie crust with his fork.

"We're going to miss the special episode of Vikingane if we don't go now!"

"Are you kidding, Anna?" Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"Please? Pleasepleaseplease," Anna begged, her teal eyes wide.

"Can't we watch it on Netflix later?" Kristoff yawned.

"No, it's a special episode," Anna said earnestly. "It's not going to be on Netflix till next month."

"Anna, you're ridiculous," Kristoff snapped, annoyed. "Wait till next month!"

"It's no problem. I'll pay," Hans groaned at the arguing couple. He sipped his glass, feeling bored.

"No way! I invited you out, sideburns!" Kristoff contradicted. "I'm paying, if anyone."

"I got this fat check from Weselton, plus I have some cash to waste anyways. Let. Me. Pay," Hans replied.

"Ugh, fine. Anna'll nag me for the next month anyways." Kristoff relented. "I know how much you hate Weselton."

"Yay!" Anna cheered, grabbing her wrap from the back of her chair. "And thank you Hans!"

The couple rushed out, leaving Hans with three sets of empty dishes and an expensive bill. He called for a check, and Gothel returned to give him his receipt in a sleek leather checkbook.

" _Dyrt_ ," Hans scoffed as he studied the bill. "We should've eaten pizza instead," he signed the receipt with a flourish and slid in his credit card.

The checkbook had barely grazed the glass surface of the table when a slender, pale hand grasped it. Hans looked up in surprise. A young, slender woman in an oversized waitress uniform was slipping the booklet under her arm soundlessly. Hans caught a glimpse of her bright blue eyes before she quickly ducked away into the kitchen area. He shrugged and turned his attention to his phone, where an email lay unopened in his inbox.

A minute passed, then five, then ten. Hans was getting annoyed the longer it took. Suddenly, a flustered looking Gothel stumbled over to his table, clutching a basket of fresh, shiny rolls.

"I am so sorry, sir!" She panted. "We had an entire holdup at the back and I completely forgot about your bill!" She handed him the bread. "To compensate for the long wait, here are some complimentary rolls. American style."

"Oh," Hans frowned in confusion. "My card was taken in already. I'm just waiting for it to come back."

"I'll assume someone else took it," Gothel rushed off to the kitchen area.

Hans bit into a hot, fluffy roll and waited again. He was contemplating watching more episodes of _Frikjent_ or sleeping earlier when Gothel rushed back.

"Sir, none of our staff claimed to take your checkbook. Are you sure you did?"

Hans huffed in frustration. "Yes, this girl in an oversized uniform took it, shouldn't you know?"

Just as he spoke, the hostess with the impossibly long blonde locks rushed out, clutching a frying pan.

"Gothel, there's been a random _brud_ who dug through the cash register- and ran."

* * *

 **Who was that? Find out in the next chapter;)**


	3. Chocolate Donuts and Reluctant Thieves

"Is my credit card stolen?" Hans asked in disbelief. He wheeled around to face the anxious looking waitresses.

"Well, we don't know that for sure!" Gothel replied. She turned to the blonde girl. "What did she take?"

"Some cash from the register I guess," the blonde girl added. Her green eyes widened and her flushed cheeks paled. "Oh, and- and a checkbook- one of them is missing."

Hans grabbed his coat and scrambled past the waitresses, shoving his way past waiters and confused customers alike as he pushed his way into the staff door. Gothel noticed the entire restaurant watching the commotion and shrugged. "Guess his meal's on the house," she announced.

* * *

Hans jogged outside onto the sidewalk and glanced around. The evening street was dotted with strolling window shoppers, chattering children, and the occasional rush of a car or bus hurrying by. He pulled out his phone to call Kristoff in case things went out of hand. When he lifted the glossy screen to his face, however, he realized the latter was just calling him. Hans quickly answered the call, frantically pushing past a couple elderly women clutching their groceries.

"Kris!" Hans shouted. "This _brud_ impersonated a waitress and stole my credit card right off the table when I was paying! She's run off with-"

"HANS! ANNA'S PREGNANT!" Kristoff shouted joyously into the phone.

"Gah!" Hans cringed. "Okay! Anyways, can you drive over here-"

"ARE YOU DEAF, SIDEBURNS?" Kristoff shouted in disbelief. "MY WIFE'S PREGNANT! WOOP WOOP!"

"My credit card's stolen!" Hans replied urgently. "But- great!" He quickly hung up, not to worry the blond anymore. He glanced past a smorbod seller and spotted a flash of bright blue. He squinted his eyes into the distance, dodging passerbys and a group of bicyclists. About a block down, he thankfully recognized a woman wearing a baggy restaurant uniform he had just seen moments ago. The thief! She was slowly walking down a street corner, her shoulders hunched in and she was looking about herself anxiously. She clutched a blue bag close to her, eyes darting back and forth.

"There she is!" Hans grumbled. He spun a one eighty and sprinted after the girl. He watched as she disappeared inside a strange looking wood cabin, looking very out of place, squashed between two taller buildings. The windows glowed with warm candlelight. A weathered wooden plank hanging from the roof was carved on with the words _Oaken's Trading Post_. Hans noticed a smaller plank underneath it with the same script.

"Ooh, and sauna!" He noticed, suddenly feeling chilly.

He rushed up to the door of the post and pressed his face to the window and briefly glanced around the post. It was an 1800s style log cabin decorated with various trophies and souvenirs. Hans had seen a picture of a similar cabin in a school textbook. Shelves and barrels contained colorful trinkets and gifts. Inside the register counter were racks and racks of pastries and surprisingly, grilled herring behind a glass panel. A tall, broad man with a very colorful sweater and a jolly grin Hans assumed was Oaken grinned cheerily from behind the counter. He soon disappeared to the back of the store, saying something about a cold sauna.

Hans narrowed his eyes as he beheld the prime suspect. She thief was sitting on a stool near the counter, nonchalantly munching on a chocolate covered donut. Hans stopped short and froze as he beheld her for the first time. He froze for a second- _was that Anna with a blonde wig? No, it wasn't._

The girl had shed the horrid uniform and now donned a sleek outfit of a teal turtleneck, acid washed jeans, and worn looking converse. Her platinum blonde hair was in a messy braid down one shoulder. And her face! Those icy blue eyes were like sparkling jewels, half lidded slyly, staring away from him. She was the epitome of beauty and surprisingly, innocence. If Hans had been a mere passerby, he never would have guessed that same girl had just robbed an expensive restaurant of possibly hundreds of _kroner_ and a stranger's credit card. Entranced, Hans would have stood drooling for hours if he didn't see the sleek leather of the checkbook peeking out of her bag.

Remembering his mission, he shoved open the door, making the girl jump. She nearly knocked over a whole glass tray of the American style buns; plump rings of deep fried dough covered in chocolate. A handwritten note on top of the glass read _Free Dounts, I'm Carnivorous._

"Hey! My c-credit card!" He felt himself falter as she turned to look at him. Her cerulean gaze was both intimidating and alluring as moonlight over snow covered hills.

"Excuse me?" The thief purred, batting her eyelashes. Hans felt his knees grow slightly weak with the effect. He struggled to snap out of her charmspeak.

"Y-you have my credit card!" Hans struggled out.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about," Elsa replied airily. She sneakily shoved her bag behind her stool with her sneakered foot, which Hans obviously noticed. Looking for a diversion, the girl shoved the entire donut on her plate into her mouth. Her eyes and cheeks bugged out at the enormity of it and she made a muffled noise.

Hans stared at her for a full five seconds, then burst out laughing.

"What in the sauna's so funny?" The jolly man boomed. He walked back up to the counter, bearing a large wooden bucket of fresh fish in a bed of ice. He set down the bucket heavily on the countertop with a very loud and sudden thud. At this, the already on edge thief flinched in surprise and began gagging!

Hans rushed up to the girl and frantically began pounding her back with his fist, hoping to dislodge the giant donut. Her pale face was red as roses.

"Fresh herring!" Oaken announced, digging through the ice for a fat fish. "Straight out of-" he stopped short when he percieved the blonde wheezing for air. "Mother of Thor, she's _DYING_!"

Oaken ducked down and frantically rummaged beneath the counter top before pulling out a brown sack. Taking careful aim, he hurled the sack down at the blonde's head. With a loud _clonk,_ the girl revved up. Hans sprang back as she retched up a thankfully solid piece of cake and collapsed for air.

"There we go, easy there," Oaken said comfortingly, patting the girl's hair. "Sack of carrots always does the job! I even used it on my reindeer." He shuffled behind the counter for a glass of water, and the blonde quickly took it.

"Are you okay- um-" Hans realized he didn't know the girl's name.

"I'm Els- I mean Elanna! Yes, Elanna." She replied, looking very flustered.

"Elanna," Hans frowned. "You know, I have a friend named Anna! What a coincidence."

"Yeah, coincidence," Elanna laughed.

"I love coincidences!" Oaken shouted over the chopping of the herring.

"Alright Elanna, you owe me something for saving your life," Hans said, intoning his credit card.

"A-a donut? Oaken makes amazing ones," Elanna replied, eyes darting all over the post.

"Yes! I had a big batch of them delivered from an American friend of mine!" Oaken added, tapping the glass case of donuts.

"No, not donuts! My card, and that everything you stole from them," Hans chided, crossing his arms.

Elanna stuck out her tongue a little with defeat, and Hans almost laughed and her childlikeness.

"Fine. I'm sorry," Elanna admitted. She reached into her bag and pulled out the checkbook and a paper sack of kroner. "Please return those for me? And... don't tell anyone. Promise I'll never do it again."

"Of course," Hans gladly took the items, pocketing his card safely. He looked back up at Elanna, and her smiling blue eyes met his emerald green ones. "And please don't do it ever again. Pretty _hopees_ like you are too _spesielle_ to be locked up."

Suddenly, Elanna's warm smile disappeared into a guilty look. She reached for her bag and began to hurry out the door. "Gotta go," she mumbled.

"Wait!" Hans cried. In desperation for the beauty to stay, he reached into his wallet and whipped out his business card. As he thrusted it at her, he contemplated why he was being so nice to that girl. After all, she'd just robbed him. Yet, his mercy jumped out anyways.

"Please, if you ever need anything," he begged.

Elanna quickly took the card and headed out. Yet as she left, Hans was strangely struck with how much Elanna looked like Anna.

* * *

 **Whoa! This chapter down. Things are heating up between everyone. Also, Anna is pregnant? Is Elanna really who she says she is? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Again, I'm American, so I'm foreign to Norwegian lifestyle. I did vehemently enjoy writing this chapter though. I have so much planned out! Please review and I'll send you a chocolate donut. *wink wink***


	4. More Than Just a Thief?

"Hans! You're back!" A cheerful voice called out behind him.

Hans turned around just as he was locking up his car; back at his apartment. He had just come back from Oakens, and it was past nineteen o'clock. Anna and Kristoff were rushing down their stairs to meet him. Both were wearing fuzzy reindeer onesies and their dog, Sven, was happily trotting behind them.

"Did you find your card?" Anna asked excitedly as the couple reached them. "I swear, if I ever find that thief, they're going to get a piece of my mind AND a fat knuckle sandwich!"

"Hooooold your reindeer," Kristoff laughed.

Hans fumbled for his keys as he responded. "Yeah, all in one piece. Thankfully," he turned to look at Anna, frowning as he noticed that the latter's cheerful round face and big teal eyes mimicked Elanna's. "The thief, she- she looked like you, which was the oddest thing ever. It was like you guys were almost identical! Except, that girl had white hair and the most _blankeste_ blue eyes I'd ever seen."

Kristoff chuckled. "It was probably Anna."

"Was not!" Hans retorted playfully. The two men laughed. But Anna looked dead serious.

"Wait, did you say she has white blonde hair?" She asked quietly.

"Why, yes. She did," Hans replied, frowning.

"Were her eyes like a really, really bright _blå_? Like a blue you can't ignore?" Anna's eyes widened.

"Um... yeah," Hans frowned at the redhead. "How do you know all this?"

"What was her name?" Anna pushed, looking weirdly hopeful.

"Elanna, last name unknown. Why?"

"Oh. No reason," Anna said quickly, looking disappointed.

"Is she an old schoolmate?" Kristoff asked.

"N-no. It's nothing." Anna turned to head back to their place. "Bye Hans."

"Alright, guess we're continuing our _Vikingane_ binge. Cya, sideburns," Kristoff joked, trying to ease the sudden tension. He put an arm around his wife and led her back to their apartment just above Hans's.

Hans was surprised by Anna's sudden departure. The cheery redhead always wanted to stop by to have a _chatte_ or a cup of _gløgg_. Hans pushed into his apartment quickly and got ready for bed; deciding binging _Frikjent_ would have to wait until tomorrow. As he went through his usual routine; he couldn't erase the weird suspicion Anna had when he mentioned Elanna. Could they possibly be related? _No_. Anna had never mentioned having any siblings. But to be honest, she never really talked about anything personal at all. Heck, that whole confrontation outside they hadn't even said anything about Anna being preg-

" _Skyte_!" Hans yelped.

He grabbed his phone and sent Anna a text:

H: _congrats on your pregnancy :)_

After a quick shower, Hans shuffled around a few work papers and pretended not to see a few missed phone calls from his father and got into bed, ready for some good _lukket øye_ before another day of work in the morning. His mind now drifted to Elanna, that beautiful yet mysterious girl. One thought led to another, and soon tiredness overcame his mind. Yet, as he was about to drift off to _drømmeland_ , his phone vibrated with a text.

(Unknown): _hi Hans, it's Elanna_

* * *

 ** _Norwegian is really such an exquisite yet complicated language and it can be quite a tounge twister! I'm having quite an adventure with Google Translate as my faithful guide writing this. I almost wish the events of_ Frozen _took place in France; as I'm more familiar with French. Apologies in advance if I use incorrect verb endings, word gendering, ect. (Fun fact- I'm currently taking French 2!)_**


	5. Eavesdropper

The next morning, Hans sat half awake in the subway train, trying to shake off his tiredness on his normal commute to work. He had slept five minutes into his alarm, again. Now he was nearly late to work; nearly late to another diatribe from Weselton. A few stops away from his stop, he decided to kill some time on his phone. He glossed over a couple of work emails and his eyes landed on his conversation from last night with Elanna. They had exchanged a few words and pleasantries; but nothing too much. His thumbs hovered above the screen, wondering if he should text her a _good morning._

 _How presumptuous,_ he thought. To be chatting up a strange woman that had just robbed him! Yet, she had apologized, what more was there to say? He couldn't help a grin cross his face as he texted her _god morgen_ , followed by a sun emoji.

To his surprise, Elanna texted back almost immediately.

H: _god morgen_ ️

E: _bonjour!_

H: _about to head to work._

E: _wonderful. Have a great day._

H: _I already know I won't. My boss is a quite a bølle_

E: _:(_

Minutes flew by as they fell into conversation. Hans found it wonderful to talk to Elanna, even though it was just blue and gray text bubbles on a screen. He happened to glance up as his train grinded to a halt at a platform.

 _My stop!_ Hans thought. He pocketed his phone, grabbed his work bag, and trotted out of the car. The walk to his work building was uneventful, just like his job in his father's estate company. Senior Westergaard made profit off remodeling old homes into modern jewels; price doubled. He had only given Hans a good position as remodel overseer because, well, all five of Hans's older brothers were off and away with their successful lives; leaving Hans in the gutter. Hans wished he could at least be manager instead of that weasel Weselton. That flea-skinning _bølle_ was not to be reasoned with.

He took a deep breath as he reached for the grand double glass doors. Time for a new day.

* * *

 **Later...**

E: _aww be nice lol_

H: _kinda hard when my boss is an absolute pig! Weselton is the one bølle._

E: _typing..._

"Gooooood morning," a warm, friendly voice greeted Hans. The latter turned around from his desk to see a young woman with a lime green suit enter his office room. Hans quickly clattered his phone under his desk and sat up.

"Texting at work again, huh," Tiana greeted him as she bustled to set down a couple folders on his desk.

"Uh, no," Hans suppressed a guilty smile as he pushed his phone deep in between a stack of paper. He was good friends with Tiana, who had starting working here not long after he did. She was co-designer for homes. From the southern States; with a rich, rolling accent; heavenly cooking; and an honest, reputable spirit. Hans knew she wouldn't tell on him on anything.

"Yeahhh, and by that grin, you must be texting a cute girl," Tiana teased.

"Yeah, huh? I mean no! It's no one," Hans stuttered.

"Sure," Tiana turned her attention to her laptop. "So how's the stuff coming?"

"Good, it's going good," Hans replied. He hastily clicked on his blueprint to show her, which was unfortunately all blank.

"Looks like you haven't done anything all morning," Tiana teased.

"Fine! I was texting a girl," Hans admitted, blushing. "But it's actually nothing."

"Is she from here?" Tiana asked excitedly.

"No, thankfully." Hans grinned. "I met her at a, uh, a restaurant."

"Blind date?"

"Gosh, no. I don't do those."

"Ooh, little Hansy finally got a little _skolejent_ to be his _venninne,_ I see," a woman smirked from the doorway.

Hans's stomach clenched with disgust as Vanessa Ursula slinked into his office, clearly eavesdropping. The office's gossip queen was again listening in to their every conversation. A beautifully wicked woman with voluminous brunette hair and expensive dress suits; she was either a best friend or a dire enemy. Her violet eyes gleamed menacingly at the two. Hans could already hear her tattling to Weselton, again.

"What do you want, Vanessa?" Tiana sighed in exasperation.

"Oh, nothing. Just the satisfaction of catching you guys not working, again," Vanessa sniffed in disdain. "Oh, Weselton will be just delighted to hear that, and I'll finally be promoted to your job, Hans."

"Leave us alone," Hans mumbled, turning to his laptop. He sighed as Vanessa stood rooted at the door, blinking at them with her overly long lashes. A second later, she snapped out of it.

"Oh, sorry," she said sarcastically. "I was just admiring- err- my _future_ office."

"How about you just leave us alone?" Tiana snapped.

"And what are you gonna do, Tiana? Tell on me? Unlike you, I actually know how to charm a house!"

Tiana bit her lip, and Hans could see her hands trembling. "I know what I'm doing, excuse you," she replied tightly. She grabbed her things and stormed out, followed by Vanessa.

When the two were gone, Hans pulled out his phone again.

H: _never mind, make that two bølles._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the cameos of Vanessa/Ursula from The Little Mermaid and Tiana from The Princess and the Frog!**


	6. A Lost Sister

**A/N: I'll try making some shorter chapters so updates can be more frequent!**

* * *

The TV played, muted, as Kristoff and Anna dozed off in front of it. Kristoff was drifting off, and Anna was already softly snoring. Wrapped in cozy blankets and pajamas, with Sven at their feet, tiredness quickly took over them.

Kristoff leaned his head on Anna's. "Hey sweetheart," he said. "can I ask you something?"

Anna stirred in her light sleep. "Hmm?"

"I just had the weirdest thought. I couldn't stop thinking about Hans mentioning that girl. I mean, when was the last time he even mentioned a new girl?"

"Me neither," Anna replied, brushing back a corner of her blanket. "Hans barely talked about her, but she reminded me so much of Elsa."

"When was the last time you heard of her?" Kristoff asked.

Anna sighed, blowing hair out of her face. "Years. I last had contact with her just before college. Then, she disappeared. She was so distant all the time, too."

"Yeah, I remember," Kristoff replied. He stroked Anna's strawberry hair comfortingly.

"I miss her a lot. But I knew I had to move on," Anna continued resolutely. She sighed and reached down to stroke Sven's fur. "If she wanted nothing to do with me, so be it. I spent nearly all my life begging her to be closer with me and my parents. Inviting her to events with me. Doing sister things. Still, it was nothing different."

"Aww Anna, you don't have to talk about it all over again," Kristoff said.

"I-I know," Anna said, sadness tinging her voice. "My sophomore year in college, I was done. But I still have hope sometimes. Sometimes. That she'll come around."

"I got hopeful too, when Hans mentioned Elanna. I really get my hopes too high for everything," he chuckled a little.

"Don't we all," was Anna's reply.

"Alright. That's enough, feisty pants," Kristoff pecked Anna's forehead. "It's time for bed."


	7. Texts & Calls

That evening after work, Hans was doling over a microwave dinner as the TV droned in the background. After work, he and Tiana had gone out to grab a coffee, but upon realizing Vanessa and her little clique were there was well, resorted to ducking into a half empty car garage. Tiana had to leave soon for her baking class, leaving Hans to stroll around the Norwegian streets alone. The rest of the afternoon had passed by pleasantly but uneventfully. He had managed to scrap together his work, passable under Weselton's nose, but barely. It was a relief to be home.

He was about to take another bite when an announcement flashed across the screen, broadcasting three petty thieves that had been troubling little Arendelle. The pictures were grainy and clearly from security cameras. Hans squinted at the third one. It was a photo of a blurred figure hurrying out of a doorway, a bit of light colored hair escaping from their blue hoodie. Wait, that hoodie looked familiar. The screen read: Have you seen these people? Report to the Arendelle Police Dept. immediately!

The PSA quickly disappeared as fast as it appeared, followed by an ad on cute garden boulders that sang when you pushed a button.

Hans shut off the TV, processing what he had just seen. Was that Elanna? He hadn't known her for that long even, but he could have recognized that blue hoodie from anywhere. And that blond hair... No, he was just mistaken and suspicious. He scolded himself for jumping to conclusions like always. Elanna was so innocent and sweet anyways. He shook his head and finished his dinner quickly before heading up the stairs for a shower. As he was about to go up, his phone rang with a notification. He felt weirdly excited it was Elanna again.

E: just had dinner, hby?

H: same, how was dinner?

E: bland. I need to try out a new place ASAP... I am a terrible boring cook :(

Hans raised his eyebrows. He knew a few good places with reasonable prices. There was the antique little bakery a couple blocks down, the Snuggling Duckling on Lilje street... the list went on.

H: if you need to find some places, I got you covered. I hope you like French pâte.

E: aww, awesome! Let's meet up soon! But to be honest I prefer chocolate pâte. Lots of it with every meal... hehe. I hope you don't mind me bringing my lil dog Olaf when we go, he's the cutest!

Hans grinned, texting with one hand as he ascended the stairs to the bathroom. See? Elanna was so cutesy and innocent. There was no way she'd be a wanted thief.

Later...

"Hello?" Hans croaked.

"Why didn't you pick up the phone earlier, you stupid failure?" A harsh voice thrummed through his skull. Hans rubbed sleep from his eyes as he checked the time. It was nearly one AM.

"I was probably in the shower," Hans replied, yawning.

"Yeah, right. You with all your excuses. But let's cut the chase," Aaron, one of Hans's least favorite brothers, threatened. Dad's inviting us all over for dinner on Sunday. You'd better show up, or else."

"Why didn't he tell me himself?" Hans groaned, rolling over in bed.

"Are you daft? Dad doesn't speak retard." Aaron shot back.

"You know what, you jævael? Try calling me earlier if you bring such good news, not at midnight, for God's sake!" Hans nearly shouted.

"Oh, little brother, I'm sorry I actually have a wonderful girlfriend, life and business to attend to, unlike y-"

Hans slammed his finger on the end call and dropped his phone back on the nightstand before going back to a fitful sleep.


End file.
